Ring of Destiny
by Hanue
Summary: Remus Lupin goes to Hogwarts, where he learns of the mysterious life he is destined for.


He had just run through a solid wall. He was looking at picture that moved. He had just gotten a letter- from an owl  
  
This was not the type of life Remus Lupin was used to.  
  
He stared in wonder at the magnificent train before him, it was old-fashioned and... well, he hated to say it but it was red and he liked red. He turned around just in time to avoid being hit by a boy and a girl chasing each other. He loaded the train behind them and followed them to the last empty compartment. Soon another boy came in, tall with messy dark hair and murky brown eyes. Apparently he knew the other two because he sat down and they started chatting about some kind of broomstick- the Starlight 17, if he head correctly.  
  
Two twins came in the compartment. The only difference was the color of their hair. One had brilliant red hair and the other had strawberry-blonde hair. They sat across from him. "Hello." one said. "I'm Lily Evans. This is Naru . Ignore her, she never shuts up."p  
  
"I do to 'shut up'! You talk more than I do!"   
  
"Be quiet, both of you, or I'll be forced to hex you." said a boy from the other side of the compartment.   
  
"Sirius!" Lily said. "I didn't know you were here! O thought you were going to Horner Academy?"   
  
"Nah, my father shipped me all the way to Britain from America just so I could study under the famous 'Albus Dumbledore'."   
  
"Well we're glad you came here anyway." Said the girl across the aisle. "By the way, I don't think I know you. I'm Kati. This is James Potter."   
  
"Hello, hello, hello." Lily said. "Who are you?" She asked, turning to Remus.   
  
"Er, Remus. Remus Lupin." he said quietly. But by the time he was finished, James was loudly asking which house everyone wanted in.   
  
Everyone agreed that Gryffindor would be the best house. Remus was, of course, confused. He had grown up in a muggle household, and while his dad was a wizard, his parents had abandoned him after he was bitten.   
  
"Remus!" Naru shouted. "What house?"   
  
"I dont know the houses." he said, nervously.   
  
"Are you muggle-born?" Kati asked.   
  
"No... my parents, er, died when I was little. I was raised with muggles. My grandma and Grandpa." His grandparents had been kind, but had never mentioned he was a wizard. They hadn't known about his dad. (They were on his mom's side) They were very recepting to him though, and were generous when it came to his monthly... affairs.   
  
"Well, we got Gryffindor, which is, of course, the best. We have Hufflepuff for the wusses and Ravenclaw for the... people not mean enough to be in Slytherin, which is the bad house, but not brave enough to be in Gryffindor."   
  
"Well then Gryffindor, I guess." Remus sighed.   
  
They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes until the food cart pulled up. "Any food, my dears?" the lady asked. Everyone bought some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and Chocolate Frogs, except for Sirius, who bought practically the whole cart.   
  
"They don't have this stuff in America!" Sirius said, stuffing Whizzberry's into his mouth. "They have some nasty things called 'Norberts Genius Crackers' which are supposed to improve your IQ by a few points for 2 hours, but they taste really nas-"   
  
"Sirius?" Lily said.   
  
"Yemmpph?" he replied.   
  
"Shut up!" everyone screamed. It was quiet for a few minutes until Naru started talking. Except you couldn't hear her because her mouth was stuffed.   
  
"What?" James asked.   
  
"Well, I was thinking, you know?"   
  
"Must have been difficult." Lily whispered in my ear.   
  
"Hey! I heard that!" She said. "Well anyway, I actually want to be in Ravenclaw, not Gryffindor."   
  
"Narcissus Danielle Evans!" Sirius said, mock shocked. "You're betraying us!"   
  
"I guess I am." She laughed. "Oh well. You guys arent important."  
  
"It's just because she saw that second year guy thats in Ravenclaw. She wants to be near him."   
  
"Oh bull. You KNOW thats not true."   
  
"Whats his name?" Kati asked.   
  
"Umm... Frank, I think."   
  
"Oh my God! I can't believe you like him!"   
  
"Why?" Naru asked.   
  
"Because that's my brother!" She said, laughing.   
  
"Oh, eww!" Lily sqealed.   
  
Just then, the train pulled up at Hogwarts, and the first years gathered in a anxious line to begin the rest of their lives. 


End file.
